Remembering Sunday
by Braveface On
Summary: Puck expresses how he feels the best way he knows. Quinn joins in. SLIGHT AU. Pre-Season 2. I know the summary sucks, but I think the story is good. ONE-SHOT


She walked into the small bar, not knowing why she was there in the first place. Then she heard the greasy-looking man introduce him amd suddenly remembered the voice mail on her phone.

_Hey, Q. I'm playing at a bar in Brooklyn. It's kinda small, but it's a pretty good shot at something. Would you like to come?_

Of course he knew she lived in the city. Why wouldn't he? They had bumped into each other two weeks into her sophomore year at NYU. They made small talk until the awkward silence got the best of them. Her phone rang and when she saw the familiar name on the caller ID she smiled softly. Remembering who she was with, her smile faded slightly. She pressed the answer key, and excused herself from more awkwardness.

''I'll se you around, I guess''

''Guess you will.'' He smirked.

With that said, she turned around and continued on her way to her apartment. His face never left her mind. That stupid smirk. She forgot about her phone for about five minutes.

''Quinn? Quuuuuin... Quinny? Are you still there?''

''Sorry, sweetie. What's up?''

''Oh, not mush, just wanted to know if you could buy some milk. Who was that?''

''Oh, it- just an old friend.''

''Cool.''

''I guess. I, uh, gotta go, bye. I'll see you in a few, okay?''

''Love you.''

''Yeah, you too, Sam.''

* * *

She started to distance herself form Sam and she didn't know why. He didn't seem to notice, though. Thought it was PMS or somehting.

A week passed, she checked her voice mail and that's when she heard it. That voice, the one that had been haunting her ever since she saw him. She knew she wanted to go. But she didn't want to tell Sam. They had never kept any secrets from each other. The were open about everyhting. She had never lied to him.

Well, there's a first time for everything, right?

* * *

''I'm going out with Kurt and Mercedes. Wanna come?'' She knew he would decline. He always does.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just going to chill out here"

''Okay, then.'' She kissed the top of his head, while he watched some football game.

''I love you!'' he called out as she was closing the door.

Silence.

_Oh, well. She didn't listen._

But of course she did. She just didn't want to say it back.

* * *

She was brought back to reality by the sound of his guitar. Man, how she missed it. She hadn't heard him play since before Regionals, sophomore year. Yeah, she remembered that. Her mom had decided they both needed a fresh start after Beth and everything, so they moved to California. That's when she met Sam. They were the it couple in Cali. Then they decided to go to NYU together. She reunited with Kurt and Mercedes. Even Rachel became a good friend of hers. Last summer they all went down to Lima and it was a New Directions post-high school jamming session. She took Sam with her and introduced him to everyone.

Well, almost everyone. HE wasn't there.

Nobody knew where he was. He just vanished after high school. Everyone thought he had gone to New York, but neither Rachel nor Mercedes could find him. Kurt didn't even try. He knew he was somewhere. They just had to let him come to them.

He was amazing that night. The whole gig he couldn't keep his eyes off her and she souldn't either. It was like they were the only people in there.

''For the last song, I would like to play somehting I wrote a few summers back, when I lost the two things that mattered the most to me.'' He looked directly at her and then pulled out of his jacket a picture. It was a picture of Quinn and Beth, of when she got to hold _her_ baby. They ate the shitty hospital breakfast in silence the next morning, that Sunday in mid-June, before they met with Shelby in front of the nursery. He put the picture on his guitar so it wouldn't fall down and started playing.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_Started making his way past_  
_Two in the morning_  
_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_They had breakfast together_  
_But two eggs don't last_  
_Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_She led him upstairs_  
_She led him upstairs_  
_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling_  
_I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love_  
_He's determined to call her bluff_  
_Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_He pleads though he tries_  
_But he's only denied_  
_Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling_  
_I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
_Funny how it rained all day_  
_I didn't think much of it then_  
_But it's starting to all make sense_  
_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

Knowing that he was looking at her, she stood up, ready to leave. But she couldn't do so without telling him how she felt.

_I'm not coming back_  
_I've done something so terrible_  
_I'm terrified to speak_  
_But you'd expect that from me_  
_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_  
_Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_  
_And out of my mind_  
_Keeping an eye on the world_  
_From so many thousands of feet off the ground_  
_I'm over you now_  
_I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head_

She practically ran out of the bar.

_I guess I'll go home now_  
_I guess I'll go home now_  
_I guess I'll go home now_  
_I guess I'll go home _

He didn't hear from her after that.


End file.
